


ciao gui

by kyungsooglares



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: idea and title fromthis textpost





	ciao gui

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr [dongyanlei](http://dongyanlei.tumblr.com)

Bu Fan never really minded Linkai’s dreads. He even thought they were kind of cute, and nice to pull when Linkai was annoying him. He also really liked playing with them when Linkai’s head was in his lap, he especially liked the soft smile that appeared on Linkai’s face when he did so. 

Still, he would sell his didi for Linkai to get rid of his dreads. He just wants his boyfriend to look as soft as he actually is, and maybe run his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t too shy to let his boyfriend know that, either. He never expected Linkai to get rid of them any time soon, though, and he had learned to live with it.  
I  
t’s Bu Fan’s birthday today, and Linkai has promised to give him something Bu Fan wanted forever. Bu Fan had no idea what to expect, but he really didn’t expect to come home to something he had actually been asking for forever.   
Usually when people say: “I got you something you’ve been asking for forever” it’s something you wanted a while ago but got over and don’t really want anymore. Linkai’s was nothing like that. 

When Bu Fan comes home, at first he’s a bit confused. It takes him a moment to realise the stranger walking through his apartment isn’t just wearing Linkai’s clothes. It actually takes him quite long to figure it out. Hadn’t Linkai turned around and greeted him with a big smile, Bu Fan would’ve asked him who he was and where his boyfriend was.

But, as soon as he recognised his boyfriend, Bu Fan was speechless. The dreads... they were gone.  Linkai looked so soft, so... young.

“Do you like it?” Linkai asked him, looking a bit insecure. He combed his hair back with his hand, ruffling it a bit in the process. Bu Fan didn’t know what he wanted to do first, kiss Linkai, go through his hair himself or casually start screaming about how good he looks. 

He stepped forward and cupped Linkai’s face, kissing him softly. “No, I don’t like it my little ghost”, he mumbled, pressing another kiss to Linkai’s now pouty lips, “I love it.” 

“Oh thank god”, Linkai sighed, “I couldn’t read your face at all, I was really scared you wouldn’t like it.” 

“Linkai...” Bu Fan said, going through his boyfriend’s hair. It was even nicer and softer than he imagined. “You could’ve shaved it off and I still would’ve loved it, I love you.” 

Linkai poked Bu Fan in the chest hard and pretended to get sick. “Now don’t get all soft on me, you giant.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Bu Fan laughed. “Now, time for the real question, Gui. Did your dreads say ciao gui when you got rid of them?” 


End file.
